Asleep No Longer
by Sunshine in a Dark Heart
Summary: after bieng in a "coma" for 10 years, Paul wakes up, searching for revenge...and his love. when suze mistakes her feelings for Paul, she finds herself in a unpredictable and life changing situation that sends Jesse into rage. (sequell to the neckklace)
1. Chapter 1

_I'm finally starting the sequel to _The Necklace. _For those of you who have not read The Necklace, I suggest that you do to have a better understanding, but I think this should still make sense even if you don't read it. So for those of you who did go and read the necklace - here's the sequel you have hopefully been waiting for. _

_This chapter is dedicated to Lolly (Mystique Angelique). If it wasn't for her, I would have no title, and I want to thank her for the tips that will help me write a later even,__ and also to my friend Luna, who so graciously proof read this chapter to correct all my errors. _

**disclaimer - i do not own the charecters in this story - Meg Cabbot does - i only own the plot - and i askk that no one steals it from me :D - but you all kow that so on with the story....**

**Chapter 1**

_I was in someone's car, but I couldn't recognize the surrounding area. I know I was in the woods somewhere, due to all the trees, but for the life of me, I didn't know where. Getting out of the car, I started searching for someone I would recognize out of all the police and paramedics. I spotted Jesse talking to a cop and everything that had happened that afternoon came flooding back to me. I ran up to Jesse. _

_"Querida, what are you doing out of the car? You need to rest!" I saw the look of concern in Jesse's eyes, and I knew that something was wrong. _

_"Jesse! Sara and Paul, did they make it out ok?"_

_"It's Paul that the paramedics were worried about. They wouldn't tell me anything, but they were worried." All of the sudden the scene shifted. I was now standing in a hallway filled with white walls and floors. There was a doctor talking, and I was in the presence of two others. I recognized them as Mr. and Mrs Slater. _

_"Paul got hit on the head pretty hard," the doctor was saying, "but the good thing is that all of his vital signs are completely normal. There's only one thing: we can't get Paul to wake up. After doing a quick MRI scan it appears that he's sleeping, he just won't wake."_

_Upon hearing this, I went into a state of panic. I raced down the hallway, and into the room I knew to be Paul's. I got there to a find a bed with the sheets pushed down at the end of the bed as if someone had just stepped out of it. Paul was gone!_

I woke up out of breath and sweating. That was the third time this week I had had that dream. No, that wasn't a dream. That was reliving a nightmare. The only part I couldn't understand was the fact that Paul was missing in the dream.

Tomorrow will have been exactly ten years since Paul went into that coma. That coma which was supposedly to help Paul "remember what was forgotten" had been the cause of so many nightmares. I hadn't had one in years, and this one was different than all the others. Paul was gone in this dream.

I got out of bed and went to the bathroom to try to wash away the memories, even though I knew from past experiences that it did little to help ease the pain. It was still hard to think that Paul had been in a coma for almost ten years now. I received a letter from Jack Slater, Paul's little brother every couple of months telling me about Paul's status, which was the same every time.

The letters where still fun to read though, Jack always mentioned all the ghosts he had encountered, and the last few years, he had been known to ask for dating advice here and there. I was just happy that I knew what things to say to Jack when he asked since I had just dealt with it a few years prior with Doc (or David as you might know him).

In fact, Jack was just like another little brother, even if we had different parents, we still shared a love for Paul. Jack had a brotherly love for Paul, and I had the type of love for Paul that best friends had for each other. Like the type of love I have for my three best friends: Cee Cee, Adam and Gina. Definitely not the type of love that I had for--

"Susannah? Are you all right, querida?" said a groggily voice behind me. I turned around to face my husband of three years.

Definitely not the type of love that I had for Jesse.

After we had graduated high school (a year after Paul's accident), I left for New York to try to earn a degree in fashion. I had looked forward to going back to the place I had always considered home and seeing Gina and my grandmother again. Jesse stayed behind in California, and moved about two hours north to live closer to the Berkeley Campus. He wanted to be a history teacher, of all things. I guess his love of history is one thing that will never change. He actually got accepted to Harvard, but he turned it down because he wanted 'to be as close to home as possible.'

It wasn't until I reached New York that I realized how much I missed Carmel. The only things that I had in New York to cherish were Gina and my grandmother, no one else. And not too many memorable experiences, either. After living in Carmel for just a few years, I had found the life I had always wanted. New York wasn't my home anymore, Carmel was. I finally saw what Jesse meant by needing to be close to home.

I turned down my scholarship to NYC and returned back to Carmel. I applied for the same college as Jesse, so we would be able to share an apartment together. After the third try, I finally got my acceptance letter. About four years later, Father Dominic, who we still kept in close contact with, offered Jesse a job as an American History teacher back at Junipero Serra Academy. We moved back to Carmel, and were lucky enough to find a small apartment for rent until we could find something more permanent.

While Jesse started work at the school, I started looking for a job of my own. The answer came one day while out buying groceries. There was a 'for sale by owner' sign in front of one the department store buildings. I called the number that was at the bottom of the sign, and, well....

Long story short, the empty store became mine. I went home and pulled out a box full of clothing designs that I had planned to one day put on the market. By the time Jesse got home that night, I knew he was going to be mad. I had just drained out our account, and made a few loans while I was at it.

I can still picture his face as I told him that I had used most of that money to get tones of my designs made to the real thing. The rest of the money would go to the rest of the costs it would take to get my future career up and running.

About eight months later, we had opening day for the shop. Although I was completely broke, I was still the proud owner of my very own clothes store, Shifting. The name of the store was not only to represent my life turning to the better and other people shifting to different styles of themselves, but to represent what I was.

I knew I would never forget that day. Not only for opening up what is now one of the most popular shops in town, but because that night Jesse came into the store, got down on one knee, and asked me to be his wife! And that's how ten years later, we ended up with our own 3 bedroom house near the beach in carmel. we could deffinatly afford a bigger house, but it was already big enough for just the two of us.

"I'm fine, I just had that dream again, but I'm fine now." I said responding to Jesse so he wouldn't worry too much. I learned long ago that it was impossible to lie to Jesse, so I had told him about the dreams, after the second one.

"It's strange that you would be having them now, considering what day tomorrow is."

"You mean what day today is." I said,pointing to the clock on the night stand."It's probably just my mind worrying... but it has been ten years, you'd think he would have woken up by now. Do you think that gladiator guy was telling the truth? I mean, how long does it take to remember what you've forgotten?"

"From what I've seen of that guy, he's pretty serious. He looked like he wanted to condemn me to hell the last time I went up there asking him about Paul." This was something new. Jesse had never told me that he went up there to ask about Paul. I thought that was something I only did. After questioning Jesse on this, he just shrugged his shoulders and replied mildly.

"What can I say, querida? I know how much he meant to you. Even though the memories I have of him are not the best, I know there was a separate side of him that loved you. Now come to bed. Even though it's Sunday, we both still have work to do in the morning."

I knew that was all that I was going to get out of him, so I just followed him back into bed, where we curled up together as husband and wife.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

So, is that good for the first chap? I figured I would keep it mainly to catching up with what had happened over the past 10 years - so review if you want more.

Go on - push the purple button….you know you want to

-sky


	2. Chapter 2

Okay – thank you all for the wonderful reviews. Sky likes reviews, don't you Sky. Yep, sky likes reviews. Okay – time for some Q and A –

**Allimba****-** its kind of a mix – both Jesse and Suze and Paul and Suze – it will switch through out the story – u'll see what I mean, but it should mainly be a Jesse/Suze story, I hope, but my mind takes me as I go, so you can never know.

**Nice Hayley- **umm today for them would be exactly 10 years after Paul went into his coma. (ten years and about two months after haunted) so that would be, what, year 2010, 2011?

Well that was all the questions I got – so on with the chapie :D

**Chapter 2**

_Oh, thank god! _I thought as I glanced over at the digital clock on the cash register, only forty minuets until closing time. Normally I liked being at work. When I wasn't in the back working on new designs, I was out front working with the customers, and giving them suggestions on what would go with what best. But today was different. I know that I shouldn't be worried, but there was something different about today that I couldn't shake off, and it wasn't just the fact that today will have been exactly 10 years since, well, you know.

I pushed my feelings aside and focused on my work. Since it was Sunday, we closed at three, leaving me to get home at around three thirty, leaving me an hour and half before I was due over at my parent's house. Through all of our busy schedules the Ackerman/De Silvafamily still managed to get together at least once a month. Although Jake and his family couldn't make it out to often, they would be there tonight, seeing that the dinner/party that was in honor of his son's first birthday.

"I still can't believe that I'm going out with Alex Sharp. He has to be like one of the most popular boys in school" Natasha McBride, you typical blond, had been talking about Alex ever since the beginning of the school year, when he had moved here from Jackson, Wyoming. It was kind of scary how much Tasha reminded me of Heather Prescott and all her friends.

"Well let's see if I remember right," I said in my best western accent. "Tall handsome cowboy, with dark curly hair, and eyes such perty hazel that it would git even the fella's swoonin over?" I finished ringing up the blue top and beige mini skirt that Tasha was buying as she went into a giggling fit. I hope I wasn't that bad at that age.

"That would be him Mrs. De Silva" Tasha said with another giggle, and I knew she was remembering something that had happened on their date, I had seen that look way to many times to not know.

"So I take it your date went well than?" I asked as she paid for her knew clothes.

"It sure did. Tell Mr. De Silva I said hi, and to lay of the homework." She said as she was leaving the store. "Not that you do it any way." I yelled back at her with a laugh.

It was as I was closing the cash register that I heard a low tone voice say "hand over all your money or I'll shoot." My heart dropped. You have to be kidding me. Of all things that could happen today, it had to be getting robed, just my luck.

I slowly raised my head, afraid that any sudden movements might make him pull the trigger, but what I saw, made me even madder. A very familiar face smiling down at me, I should have known.

"Gina! My god, aren't you a little old for that? I thought you were the mature one." I yelled at my best friend.

"I got you, didn't I?" Gina said, her voice now back to normal, despite the fact that she was trying her best to retain all her laughter. I started looking around at the customers in the shop, all of whom were staring, making sure that all was safe.

"I apologize about my friend here." I said out loud so that everyone could hear me. "She doesn't always know how far is too far, but assure you, you are perfectly safe from-" I was about to say harm, but all the sudden the ground started shacking. And I mean really shacking. In all the twelve years that I had lived here in California, I had gone through a few minor earthquakes, but those were basically nothing, a little shake, that was all. It took me a second to figure out what was going on, but when I did, I did what they had taught us to do in all the earthquake drills at the academy.

"Duck and cover! Duck and cover!" I yelled pulling my self and Gina down to the ground. I pushed Gina towards the other side of the check out counter, so she could hide under there and protect herself from falling debris, than rolled up into a ball and prayed that no one would get hurt. I don't know how long the quake lasted, but I know it was a big one, a seven pointer at least. At first I felt like I was on some sort of wave, than the feeling shifted to a jerky sensation and I actually had to grab on to the counter to prevent being flown to some other part of the shop.

When the quake finally ended a couple of minuets latter, I was the first person to regain themselves. "Is everyone all right?" I asked getting up to my feet? Glancing around, I saw the other girls in the shop doing the same. Everyone slowly yelled back an okay, and than scrambled out of the shop muttering things about going home to check on their families.

"hey, Kate, you can go home too, I doubt we will get any more customers this afternoon." I said to one of my employees that came in on Sundays. I fallowed her to the door, and made sure that it was locked after she left, and flipped on the closed sign.

I walked back over to Gina, who was still underneath the check out counter. Her face was pale and I noticed that she was shacking a little. "Gina? Are you all right?"

She looked over to me, her eyes wide "Are they always like that?" I couldn't help but laugh, although inside I as just as shaken up as she was, "no, there usually a lot milder. I'm going to straighten things up; you can sit here if you want or you can go in back and wait for me. What ever, It's your choice."

Gina crawled out from underneath the counter, than plopped herself on top of it. She watched as I started picking up manikins, racks and fallen clothes and put them where they belonged.

"So, when did you get into town?" I asked trying to get Gina back to her normal self.

"Huh? Oh, this afternoon, I came here first because I thought I could surprise you at work." she said, as I slowly noticed Gina going back to her normal self.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming? It's not exactly like you." I asked, noting that when I did, her face sort of fell.

"It was sort of last minuet." Gina paused, and than continued as if deciding I would find out any ways, "Daniel and I broke up."

"Oh Gina, I'm so sorry. What happened? Do I need to fly over to New York and kick some Cartwright ass?" I asked, pounding my right fist into my left hand.

"No, it's okay; I was the one that broke it off. Not Daniel."

"Well what happened? I was sure that he was the one for you. I mean you two have been dating for what? Two years now?" I asked

"Yeah, I guess I thought he was just, well rushing things." Rushing things? Had I heard her right I mean two years was rushing things? "Gina, what happened?" I asked in a stern voice that I knew she couldn't back down from.

"Well, he sort of proposed to me." She said with her head bowed down. "And that's why you broke it off? Because he proposed to you? Gina are you crazy?" She got up and started putting things in their rightful spots. "this place is a mess, we should start cleaning or we'll never get out of here."

I didn't want to push her so the two of us cleaned up the place. It was about when we were finished that it dawned on me. "oh my god, Gina." She turned toward me thinking something was wrong. "your scared of commitment, aren't you?"

"What are you talking about?" Gina said, her face going a little to the redder side.

"Think about it, Gina, before you started dating Daniel, you had never had a boyfriend longer than eight months. You've been through more boyfriends than Britney Spears and Madonna put together."

"How dare you compare me to a sixty year old who still goes around making out with people on stage, and don't even get me started with Britney." She said in a warning voice. I knew that comment would get her. Especially after this years academy award stunt that the two of them pulled. I mean, if the two of them had done _that_ ten years ago, well, let's just say it probably would have started world war three, which might I add still hasn't happened yet, between the music industry and the public.

"I really thought Daniel would be the one for you. You two look perfect together. I mean, _two years_ Gina, what do you expect him to do after two years?"

"You and Jesse didn't get married until after seven years of dating." Gina said in a dull _look who's talking_ voice. "Need I remind you that we moved in together after two years of dating? We would have gotten married sooner, but we thought it would be best if we waited until we both had steady jobs. And why am I telling you what you already know?"

"I still think he's rushing things." Gina said, not willing to loose the battle. "Gina, just think about what I said, okay, and while your doing that, think about how happy you two were together." That got her to shut up. We finished cleaning up, and I went to the back office to call my mom to see if everyone over there was alright and to ask her if Gina could come to dinner tonight. Of course I knew it would be al right, since Andy loves to cook for people, and that's exactly how my mom replied.

When I came out of the office I saw Gina sitting on the counter, her head bowed as if in deep thought. "Do you really think I'm afraid of commitment?" she asked when she noticed that I had come back into the room.

I nodded my head, "and I also think that you owe Daniel an apology. He's a good guy, Gina. He won't hurt you, and I think he's someone who you can trust to be there for you." Okay, okay, so I knew a little bit more about Daniel Cartwright than Gina did. I hadn't exactly intended to find out what I did.

It happened about a year ago, when I went over to New York to visit Gina. Daniel came over, and didn't know that I was there. He was waiting for Gina to come down from her bedroom. I came in from the kitchen to say hello, but stopped in my tracks, not wanting to disturb the scene before me.

"-but Mommy feels that it's her fault that I died, because she wasn't watching me like she was supposed to be. I watch her pray to the lord every night to give me back to her. Can you tell her uncle Danni, can you?" the girl couldn't have been more than five years old. She was curled up in Daniel's arms and he was sitting on the couch, looking down at her so I couldn't see his face. The saddest part of the whole scene was that the little girl in Daniel's arms was dead, she was a ghost.

"Tell her what, Little Bella?" Daniel asked, and I could tell through his voice that he was close to tears. "Tell her that it isn't her fault that the evil man took me. And that I'll always be with her here." The girl said, placing her little fist over Daniel's heart.

"I will tell her that, Little Bella, but you have to promise to move on, you have to promise that you will go to the lord." He said, and I could tell that he was crying.

"I will uncle Danni, but don't cry for me, remember, you said I would be in a happy place." Daniel laughed, and pulled Bella into a tight hug. "Right you are, Little Bella, right you are."

"Make sure you tell her, and take care Uncle Danni." She said as she hugged Daniel back. "Goodbye Isabella." Bella pulled away and looked into Daniel's face.

"It's never Goodbye. We'll see each other again someday." She smiled, and than she was gone.

"All the sudden, I'm really glad that you're here for Gina, you have my approval, and that's saying a lot." Daniel looked up at me, and quickly brushed away his tears. I could tell he wasn't one to show anyone his sore spots.

"You could see her?" he asked. After I nodded my head, He said "she was my sister's only child, a couple of weeks ago; she was kidnapped, raped and murdered. Amy hasn't been the same since."

"A loss can do that to someone, especially when you don't know where they are, or if there all right. That's perhaps the only advantage you have of being a mediator." I started back towards the kitchen then stopped and turned around. "Oh, and Daniel, you better treat Gina with the same respect you treat Isabella there, or I promise you'll suffer my wrath." I said with a wink, than walked back into the kitchen before my own tears caught up with me.

"You are passing up a very good opportunity, Gina." I said, coming back into that present. "Maybe I am." I knew she wasn't going to go any farther than that, but hey, that was a big step to just admitting that much.

"Come on, lets get back to my house, we have less than an hour to get ready for diner over at the Ackerman house, and I know how long it takes for you to get ready. Plus, you add Jesse into the mix, we won't be out of that house till tomorrow."

As fate had it, I was right. It was ten minuets till five, and Gina and I still hadn't even changed our clothes yet. Seeing that it took about fifteen minuets to get over there, I was a little panicked.

"Hector De Silva," I yelled, using Jesse's birth name in my fury, "will you shut your mouth and finish getting ready, we're already late, and you know how Andy gets when the food on his table starts to get cold."

Jesse glanced down at the watch on his wrist. "Wow, where does the time go?" e said in a daze as he made his way up the stairs of our three bedroom house.

"History teachers" I said, shaking my head. Gina just laughed and made her way up the stairs herself into the guestroom.

"I'm sorry I yelled honey." I said as I walked into our bedroom and saw Jesse slipping one of his nicer shirts. (A/n – I was going to say Hawaiian, but for some reason, I don't think that would fit Jesse)

"You are forgiven, Querida." He said and gave me kiss reminding me that there would always be more waiting for me. "Hurry up and get ready, I don't want to have to take too much of a blame for being late. Oh, and please try to relax a bit, you're a lot more stressed than usual." That's my Jesse, always looking out for me, I thought as Jesse walked into the joined bathroom to finish getting ready.

I took out a pair of blue khakis and a white t-shirt, than quickly fallowed Jesse into the bathroom to finish getting ready my self.

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

As fate had it, we really didn't have to worry about being late, seeing that Brad ended up being forty minuets late himself. Due to the earthquake that had happened earlier this afternoon, many people went to the emergency room for broken bones and stitches from flying debris and being flown around themselves. So Brad had to stay behind a little while longer to help out the next shift. Yes, you heard me right. Brad became a doctor. Can you believe that? I was so shocked the day I heard that Dopey was going to Medical school to become a doctor. I mean, after all, Brad had a new born son at the time.

Oh, come on, that part shouldn't be as shocking. What else do you expect Brad to do graduation night? Go home and go to sleep? I don't think so. Let's just say that Brad and Debbie Mancuso had a little too much fun that night. You know. The type of fun that left the two with a child.

Brad and Debbie had tried to stay together for awhile after Ryan was born, but it hadn't worked out, and Debbie left one morning saying she could take it anymore. Of course Debbie still came around every once in a while to see Ryan, but other than that, she was out of his life. Poor kid.

When Brad and Ryan finally walked in, we were all sitting around Andrew Jackson Ackerman, seeing who he would walk to next. Upon seeing new faces, AJ raced over into his father's lap, hiding himself from the strangers. "My god, Jake, is that the same little tike that I saw last year?"

"Sure is." Jake said, as he lifted Andrew back up. "AJ, say hi to your Uncle Brad." AJ gave a little squeal, and then turned around, once again hiding against his Father's chest. "He must get that from his father, but Emily, he definitely has your good looks."

"Watch it Brad," Emily said as she wrapped her arms around Jake and her son, "I'm married, remember." Then she leaned over and kissed Jake. David got up out and crossed over to Ryan.

"Watch it you two," he said, covering Ryan's eyes "there are children present."

"Yeah, get a room" Ryan chimed in. Jake and Emily pulled apart, and Jake looked back over to Brad, "I'm surprised you haven't noticed," he said "look to Suze's right."

Brad did so, and then got a huge smile on his face. "Gina, long time no see." Gina surprised me by saying "don't even think about it Ackerman, I'm taken." I guess she had made up her mind about Daniel.

"Wow Daddy. Let down twice in less than five minuets. You must be improving." Ryan said with a smirk on his face.

"Watch it kid" before Brad could do anything more Andy got up and headed for the kitchen. "Now that everyone's here, I vote we start eating."

"I'm with Grandpa." Ryan shouted as he raced to the kitchen to help Andy with the food. Ten minuets later we were all sitting around the table eating one of Andy's fabulous meals. Everything was miniature style, in honor of AJ's birthday.

"So Suze, when are you and Jesse going to give us some grandchildren?" my mom asked. "We've been discussing it" I said simply. I Jesse grabbed my hand to offer comfort. Truth be told, Jesse and I both wanted children really badly. But as fate had it, every time I could conceive a child, a really pissed off ghost would come and well, it usually would end with me miscarrying the child. Jesse and I hadn't told any one about the miscarriages though; we didn't want anyone to get worried or anything.

"Well, feel free to name one of the kids after me." David said I couldn't help but laugh. "yeah," I said "if I ever have a girl, I think I'll name her Davina. Does that sound like a plan, Jesse?"

"What ever you say, Querida." He replied with a laugh. All the sudden I felt my phone start to vibrate in my pocket. That's weird. Who would be calling me now? All my family was at this table, even Gina. The only other people it could be are Cee Cee, Adam, or...

I pulled the phone from my pocket and looked at the caller I.D _Jack's Cell Calling. _"I got to take this call" I said as I started for the back yard patio.

"Jack?" I said as I closed the door behind me.

"Suze, thank god, I've been trying to reach you for hours, but the phones were busy. You aren't going to believe this." Okay, that could mean one of two things, either Paul had finally woken up from his coma, or he…or he had died. Please let it be the later.

"What?" I asked, scared to know the answer.

"It's Paul," he said, his voice filled with excitement, and fear? Oh no "he's awake." The phone fell from my hands, and I was down on the floor with it.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Okay – that was the longest chapter I have ever written – hooray for me, 7 pages long, 3703 words – yeah my back hurts

Okay –okay – review people – after that long chapter, I think I disserve it. Plus – if you want me to update – you have to review

Questions, comments, suggestions? Why than go on down and press that little mauve button and review :)

Love ya lots (me not gay – swear it on my ex)

-sky


	3. Chapter 3

Okay – since I have no computer and I have to barrow one – I put all my other stories on hold. The reason why I'm still working on this one is because this is the original story I started w. and so I want to finish it first. I'm positive that eventually I'll return to the others, but not anytime soon. For now, I'm just going to stick with this one.

So rereading what I've done with this sequel so far, I went and fixed up the 2 chapters just a tickle. Their was a lot I wanted to do, but I decided to keep it as simple as it is right now – so now that that's all said and done, chapter 3…..

SKYSKYSKYSKYSKYSKYSKYSKYSKYSKYSKYSKYSKYSKYSKYSKYSKYSKYSKYSKYSKYSKYSKYSKY

**CHAPTER 3**

I don't know how Jesse knew to come out side, but he did, and found my self once again in his comforting arms as he was on the phone, apparently with Jack. He was staring at the nearby Jacuzzi unaware that I was watching him.

"Has he said anything since he's woken up?" during the pause that it took for Jack to answer I could hear the muffled chit chat of my family inside, but strangely, nothing else. No crickets, birds, or any other animals. Everything was eerily silent not even the wind was blowing to rustle the trees around. It must be the after affects of the earthquake that afternoon.

"We'll catch the next flight up there. I'll call once I get the details…and jack…thank you for telling us…she'll be okay, it's just a shock for her, for both of us… we'll see you soon." I watched as Jesse pressed the _end_ button on my cellular, than look down at me.

"Is he really awake?" I asked, finding my voice to be a lot shakier and quieter than I would have liked it to be.

"Yes, Querida, he is. Jack says that he hasn't said anything yet, which isn't too unexpected for such a case like his. From what I was told, he's just been lying in bed staring at the ceiling."

"Do you think he remembers?" I asked, praying that by some miracle I would never have to hear the answer.

"I don't know, but there is only one way to find out. Go inside and tell everyone what happened while I call the airlines. Do you want to finish up dinner before we leave?"

"Do you honestly think I can eat right now?" I asked as I stood up and started back into the house. I heard the punching of the keys on my phone as I closed the back door behind me. Everyone at the table looked up at me as I came back into the dinning room.

"Is everything all right, you look like you've seen a ghost."

I always wanted to laugh at that remark but now, I could barley find the strength to shake my head at my mother's comment. Gina and Doc both surprised me when simultaneously they both stood up and asked the all knowing question with just one word, "Paul?" apparently I wasn't the only one who realized that ten years ago today Paul had gone into a coma.

As I looked at the two of them, and around the whole table I saw everyone now for the first time really, all grown up. Ten years really changes people, and when you're living with them the majority of the time, you don't really notice it. Gina had turned into the beautiful woman we all knew she would. Doc had grown into his ears, and his long red hair actually did him some good, his nerdy look done, he looked like a typical college kid. Dopey was no longer that. He had a look in his eyes that only parenthood could give a feel to his aura that only the stress and love of taking care of a child by oneself could achieve; it was the same aura that my mother and Andy had. Sleepy no longer had that sleepiness to him, which is kind of shocking sine he has a little baby to take care of, Emily must have really done him some good. Then there are my parents. Well my birth father still looks the same at least he did the last time I saw him which was a week ago if I remember correctly, but Andy and my Mother, they looked…happy, besides the fact that there faces were filled with worry at the moment, you could still see the happiness in there eye. It was the look of someone who knew they had succeeded. Ignoring the new set of wrinkles they had throughout there faces, which is an expected turn of age. They still looked like a beautiful couple, and needles to say, I pray that Jesse and I look tat way when we get to that age.

With a nod of my head I said "That was Jack. Paul woke up today. Jesse is outside trying to find a flight out to Seattle right now. We're going to try to leave as soon as possible."

My mother got out of her seat and came over to me and gave me a hug. I felt tears coming down my face. I hadn't realized that I had been crying. No wonder everyone looked so worried.

"He's going to be okay, I know that now. He's awake. So nothing worse can happen, right mom?" I hadn't acted like this since I was 16 it seemed. And here I was, an adult, and I was crying like a baby.

"I sure hope so, Suzy." It's funny how moms can make you feel as if there are no problems in the world, even when you're twenty-seven. I heard someone clear their throat and I looked up to see Jesse standing in the doorway.

"I got a flight that leaves from San Francisco in 3 hours; we're going to have to leave now if we want to make it. It'll be calling it close, but I think we can do it." I nodded my head and cleared away my tears. We'd have to leave right now, after all we have an hour long drive to the airport, and we still needed to pack.

"Right, Andy thank you for dinner; Jake, Emily it was great to see you again." I bent over and gave AJ a quick kiss. "Happy birthday Andrew. I'm sorry we have to leave like this." I started in the direction of the front door when I remembered Gina. "Oh Gina, I'm so sorry I have to ruin your visit like this. But we're going to have to leave now if you want to get back to our house."

"I'll take her back when she's ready," Brad volunteered "you two get going, your going to be late."

"Thank you. Gina, you know where the spare key is, right?" I asked hurriedly.

"Yes, now go. Do as your brother says for a change." Gina said so sternly I did so, with no more words out of my mouth. Jesse wrapped his arm around my shoulder as we walked to the car.

"Everything will be okay. I promise." Although there was no way of knowing that for sure, and he knew it. We had no idea what we would find in Seattle. Would Paul remember everything from that different time when Jesse was still a ghost? Would he only have memories of this lifetime? Would he have any memories at all? As frustrating as it was, only time would tell. So Jesse and I drove in silence and I tried to clear my mind of all my thoughts. The last thing we needed right now was for me to have an aneurism.

Jesse, seeming to once again sense my thoughts reached over and started to massage my neck. He was a great stress reliever, and he always new the right time to use his skills, but when I looked up at him to say thank you, I knew he was doing his own share of stressful thinking.

"A penny for your thoughts?" He looked over at me and then returned his gaze to the road. In his dark brown eyes, barley visible by the light of the setting sun, I saw so many emotions, but the only one I could recognize was love.

"My thoughts are always free for you, Querida." After a short Pause he continued "I'm sure it's just some weird coincidence but apparently Washington had an earthquake of the same size up there at the same time that we had ours. Jack says that they found Paul awake right after they went to make sure that he was alright after the earthquake."

"I have a feeling that was more than a normal earthquake. I mean there were no aftershocks or anything, and now we know that there was also one at the same time up in Washington? I'm assuming it was located right near Seattle?"

"That's what I'm told"

"There hasn't been an earth quake there since the sixties if I'm remembering correctly."

"Who's the history teacher now?" Jesse said with a smile in his voice. "Hurry up and pack, Querida, now's not the time for us to start talking, we don't want to miss our flight."

I hadn't even noticed that he had stopped the car, nor reached our house. By the time we had packed, drove to the San Francisco airport, checked our luggage into our flight, and gone through security, our plane had already landed and the boarding process had begun. We were one of the last on the plane, but at least we made it.

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

The flight had been the longest two hours of my life. The never ending roar of the plane most certainly would have driven me mad if Jesse had not been their. Nevertheless patience is a virtue, as I've been told many times by countless elders, and at last I found myself walking out of the airport doors with my luggage in hand and Jesse right next to me. Jack was supposed to meet us here, in the loading and unloading zone in front of the airport. I had called him on our way to the San Francisco airport and he had insisted on driving over to pick us up.

"It'll be late when you two get in," Jack had said, "and the two of you will be too tired to find you way around Seattle. It'll be easier for me to come and pick you up. And don't you dare think about staying in a hotel! We have plenty of room here, and mom and dad will be pleased to have you stay. I already got the guest house ready for you." Jack was always the sweetest boy I knew. At eighteen he was already thinking all this stuff through. So I agreed to it. After all it wasn't like we would be that much of a burden. Jack had told me countless times about this guest house. Offering it to me for when ever I would want to come up and visit. It was just a little one bedroom house directly next to the main house, as Jack described it. I had never taken him up on his offer. I just couldn't gather up the courage to go see Paul, no mater how much I missed Jack. What happened to Paul was my fault in a way. You know, the whole 'if I didn't go back in time and save Jesse, none of this would have happened to Paul.' Then again I wouldn't have my husband either. But it was that guilt that had kept me from Seattle, and from seeing Jack. I hadn't seen that little curly haired boy since that terrible night in the hospital. And now, from the sound of his voice on the phone, he wasn't that little curly haired boy I used to know.

I sudden honk of a horn brought me out of my thoughts. I looked around to see where it had come from, and then almost fainted. That couldn't be right. "Jesse," I said, trying to grab his attention. He was the realistic one, he'd know. "Doesn't that look a lot like Paul's old car?"

The black Porsche that I was looking at came pulling up in front of us. "I think it might be." Jesse said as the driver door opened. Then, everything changed. It was as if the world had stopped moving. And standing their, right next to

the Porsche that had just pulled up was Paul, just as he had looked ten years ago.

"Suze! Jesse!" but it wasn't Paul's voice.

"Jack," Jesse said as they started towards each other and shook hands, "it's great to see you again." They both looked over at me and once again I saw Paul, but there was something that Jack got that Paul didn't. Jack's smile.

"Jack," it was all I could say. I raced over and pulled him into a tight hug, even if he did beat me in the strength contest.

"It's been too long Suze." Jack said, voicing my thoughts.

"I'll say. Look at you, your tall… and well, you've grown up."

"It has been ten years. Now come on we have plenty of time for chit chat in the car, let's get your stuff in." we loaded our bags into the trunk and then started to make the tight squeeze into the car. I sat in the back, giving the roomier part of the car to the bigger of the two, if you know what I mean.

"Can I drive?" Jesse said in a jokingly manner, but yet with a hint of seriousness to it as well.

"I don't think so old man."

"Watch it kid, I'm in the prime of my youth."

"And I'm full of estrogen, so both of you watch it. Now Jack, how's Paul?"

Jack started the car and headed out of the airport "The doctor was called in right after we noticed that he was awake. They were testing his LOC for about an hour."

"Jack," Jesse interrupted, "I don't know if you're aware of this, but none of us went into the medical field, in other words. Speak English"

"LOC means Level of Conscious." I said, almost forgetting that I had ever heard that term. "I heard that word a lot ten years ago, so I guess it sort of stuck to me."

"Suze, did you ever think about becoming a doctor?" Jack asked.

"I did actually. But I knew I would never be able to deal with all the pain and death that happens with in the walls of a hospital. Ghosts give me enough of that category to last me twenty lifetimes. I could just picture dead patients of mine coming back to me. 'Why did you let me die Dr. De Silva?' how about you? Your right at that career fork in the road. Are you considering the medical field?"

"I did, but I came to the same conclusion as you. Call me crazy but I'm thinking of becoming a therapist. God knows I saw enough of them through out my life to know how to do the job, plus I would understand a lot more about how to help the dead when ever they come along, at least that's my theory."

"Now why didn't I think of that?"

"Because, Jesse," I so proudly informed him, "you're too busy living in the ancient times to dwell about the future." Jack and I burst into immature laughter as Jesse denied what I had just said.

"Jack, why don't you keep talking about Paul?"

"Oh, right, well as I was saying, Paul put on quite show. When ever the doctor asked a question, Paul would roll his eyes and look away. As I told Jesse, he hasn't really said much. His movement isn't that well I suppose. Since he hasn't used any of his muscles in ten years, but he still has his stubbornness. When the doctor did a finger prick on him to see if he had feeling, Paul actually gathered up some energy to hit him. It was kind of hard not to laugh at the sight."

"Paul's going to get control of his muscles faster than normal, since he's a shifter, but it'll still take some time." I said thinking of all my injuries and their speedy healings

"The doctor said it could take a few months until he walks again."

"Then I give it a week." Jesse said sarcastically. He knew all about the speedy recovery of a shifter. He had watched me go through it tones of times, not to mention himself.

"Shall we make a bet? I have next Thursday!"

"Well, well, well Jack. Looks like you've inherited some of that Slater wit that swims around your family."

"It comes with age. Oh, I can't believe I had almost forgotten to tell you. After the doctor left I went and started talking to him even if he wasn't answering me. But then I mentioned that the two you were coming. He looked over at me then and his eyes seemed to have an almost murderous look. Then he asked 'how's Suze?' just like that. It's the only thing he's said. And after I answered his question, he just continued to star at that spot on his wall."

"Did you mention that Suze and I got married?" Jesse asked? And I could tell that he was a little worried about that. That was a side of the story that I hadn't thought about, but apparently Jesse had.

"I think I might of." Jack said thinking about it a bit more. "Yeah, right when I said it I noticed his hands clench. He has it in for you, doesn't he Jesse?"

"Well, I did steal his girl from him." Jesse said in a hushed voice

"You did a lot more than that, we both did" although I don't think I kept that in my head like I had planned on doing.

SKYSKYSKYSKYSKYSKYSKYSKYSKYSKYSKYSKYSKYSKYSKYSKYSKYSKYSKYSKYSKYSKYSKYSKY

Well, I just want to say it felt weird writing about that earthquake what with all the tsunamis over in the east. It makes you have a really deep respect for Mother Nature (and Life) they can both turn on you at any point in time.

So that said. I actually like this story so far. (Which is saying a lot for myself, I think) I've been trying to get more characterizations in it, so tell me how I'm doing.

The more reviews, the more encouraged I am to continue on with this.

-sky

Oooo, the choo choo train


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Not much more was said through out the rest of the drive, but once we finally arrived to the Slater residence, it was too late to go in a see Paul, which was actually a blessing in a way. It was a lot longer to get to the house from the airport than I thought it would take, but we did get there. The place was huge, a little bigger than the glass mansion that Paul and Jack's grandfather resided in. Because of the darkness of the night it was hard to see the details of the house, but you could see the size. Big.

Jack showed us to the guest house, which was behind the house towards the left a little and gave us the quick five minuet tour of the place. "It's late, so I'll show you the main house tomorrow. Umm, when ever you two wake up, just come right on in the big glass sliding doors, you can't miss it, and best of all, it leads right to the kitchen and I promise you'll find someone there. So that's all I can think of, now. Umm, I might sound like some rich snob after saying this, but if you need me, just pick umm that phone and dial 277. That'll connect you to my room. There's a list of all the extension numbers there."

"Thank you Jack. Thank you for letting us stay here." I said with a tired smile.

"Anything for my all time favorite babysitter." Jack said with a smile and came and gave me another hug. "it's great seeing you again, Suze, and you too Jesse. I'm glad you're hear, I think it's good for Paul to have a friend here."

With that he left, leaving me with another burden on my shoulder. Friend? Look at what I had done to Paul. After seeing that good side of him, it was very hard to hate him the way I used to.

"It's late Susannah, let's go to bed." Jesse said, wrapping his arms around my stomach and kissing my neck. When I yawned, he led me towards the bedroom.

"Jack sure has grown up, hasn't he?" I said as we started changing into our pajamas "I mean, I know it's been ten years and all, but he used to be such a shy and scared little boy, now look at him."

"He did have a good teacher didn't he, Querida." He said looking up from what he was unpacking. "Nombres des dios, Querida!"

I looked around trying to figure out what was wrong, when I looked back at him, he was staring right at me. "What?" I asked.

"That outfit is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen you in." huh?

"Jesse, what are you talking about I'm not wearing any…oh" I got this quirky little smile on my face. "Well, kind sir, I'm afraid I can't quite say the same thing for you." I answered back in a rather fake British accent, showing just why I didn't become an actress "There is this new style I had heard about and I think it would look absolutely fabulous on a man of your sort."

"And what would this new style happen to look like?" Jesse asked in an accent that was even worse than mine.

I walked over to him and started pulling off his shirt. "Allow me to show you." It took me only a few seconds to finish my "masterpiece" after all I had been doing this sort of thing for the past nine years of my life, and as most say, it had not gotten, umm, worse as the time progressed. Oh no, we were still in our peaks, and it only got better. Love what can I say?

"Perfect!" I exclaimed as I took a step back to admire my handy work. "I shall call it…The Birthday Suit"

"I hope you're finished admiring Querida, because I want to start admiring you, and in a much different way than I have been doing." And with that said the love of my life came forward, adding another memory of bliss to my personal storage compartment.

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

Every muscle in my body ached, but what should I expect, I hadn't exactly used them in what, ten years? Okay, so walking right now wasn't the best thing. From the feel of it, it's probably the worst thing, but I needed to get them working again. I had to be like the Bride in 'Kill Bill,' which happened to be the last movie I saw before I was so lovingly trying to save the love of my life, and "move my big toe" just focus on using every muscle and I'd be okay.

Well, at least physically. Mentally? I don't know. After everything that I had just found out, about Jesse, about Suze, I don't know if I'd ever be okay.

How could Suze do that to me? Didn't she know how much I loved her, I much I had sacrificed for her? I know she loved me, it's obvious now that I know both sides of the story. Maybe in a way I should be grateful for that little coma thing. After all, because of it I now know the truth, the WHOLE truth and nothing but the truth.

I know that even when Jesse had been in the picture as a ghost, she had still wanted me, even if she did deny it to herself, just look at that one incident that afternoon in my bedroom, she had kissed me back, I felt it, and she knew it. She knew what she had done.

Jack said that she was coming, unfortunately with the cowboy, who, as I understand it is now her husband. How could she be so stupid to marry that, that FUCK! What had I ever done to deserve this?

The night was dark, and it was reassuring to know that some things didn't change. Just like the guest house that I could see in front of me right now, the only thing that had changed was the two people who I knew to be inside of it. The person I hate most, and the person I love most in the world.

Together.

In one room.

I found myself going up to front door of the guest house and letting myself inside. They didn't even lock the door.

So typical.

It was getting easier to move. With every step I took I felt my muscles loosening, strengthening, readapting to life.

Finally, I found myself at the bedroom. Not knowing if I was ready to find what was waiting for me behind those doors, opened them anyway, as quiet as a mouse, so as not to disturb a thing.

And there they were. It was difficult to keep my anger down. I mean what's the typical response to finding your love tangled up and all snuggled up with your nemesis?

Well, every one I know of would have shot the bastard, or shoved a knife through the guys face, then they'd take back their girl.

But you see, I'm different. I wouldn't do that here and now. No. I'd wait, wait for the right time to come.

I slowly walked to the side of the bed where Suze was lying and softly kissed her cheek, I watched as she let out a soft sigh. She knew I was there. She had to. And with that, I walked away. I'd get Jesse when the time was right.

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

The sun shining through the window was the first thing I noticed when I woke up. My brain was still going over that dream. It had seemed so real. Paul coming into the room, watching me, then walking over to me and kissing me on the cheek…

"It's about time you woke up." I heard a deep voice next to me.

"What time is it?" I asked, my voice was raspy from sleep, and my mouth had that morning feel to it. Gross.

"Almost nine, Querida. We should get ready and head on over."

"Do you think he'll talk to us?" I asked in a small voice.

"Only one way to find out." Jesse answered as he pushed my hair behind my ear to look strait into my eyes. As usual, he was right, time to get out of the sanctuary of the bed, and Jesse's arms.

Ah, the blessedness of reality.

Not.

We decided to save time by taking a shower together, hey, we're married, nothing's wrong with that. Twenty minuets later we were in front of the big sliding glass doors that Jack had been talking about.

"Wow," I said as we walked into the house, "Jack wasn't joking when he said we'd find someone here."

There were people everywhere, none of whom I recognized. The thing that got me worried were the cops I could see interviewing what looked to be a nurse. Apparently Jesse noticed, because he grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"There's Jack" he said nodding in the direction of the nurse. Jack saw us and came over, a nervous look on his face.

"Jack, what happened, is everything alright?" dumb question, but it was the two questions I wanted answers to. Jack looked so distraught and panicked, that could not be good.

"It's Paul; he's… he's gone."

Jesse's arm wrapped around my shoulder as I said, "What? But how, he was doing so well, he came out of the coma and he was talking and…"

"Suze, you misunderstood me." Jack said a little bit more patiently. "He wasn't in his bed this morning when the nurse got there. We can't find him."

Okay, that made it a bit worse. I mean, gone? As in missing? This is a dream, right? Someone, pinch me please, so I can wake up to find that Paul is still indeed in his bed.

"How can someone, who can't move his muscles suddenly up and vanish?" I asked, still not believing that he was gone, not when we had just gotten him back.

"That's why the police are here, there treating it as a kidnapping." Jack informed us. "They'll want to interview you."

"Who would kidnap Paul? The only people I could think of are, well dead, and the police can't do anything about that, unless there actually a group of mediators, which I highly doubt, because that would be really weird, it would be like the ghost buster's or something. Yeah, there not detectives, there…"

"Susannah, come sit down," Jesse interrupted, dragging me to a chair near what I assumed to be the dinner table "you're babbling." His hand went up to my cheek and wiped something away. Great, I was crying too.

"Between the three of us," Jack said in a soothing voice, obviously trying to comfort me, "I think he just healed faster than we thought he would, unless someone had a bet for today that I wasn't aware of."

"But if that's the case, why did he leave, why didn't he stay here?" umm, do you want some cheese with that wine Suze?

Jesse, who was sitting next to me, staring at the ground said the words that I'd been dreading, "He remembers." and sadly enough, I knew it was true.

"He remembers what?" Jack asked and at our silence he got a little mad. "This is the second time that you two have mentioned something along those lines. Last night in the car I let my curiosity fly, but now Paul's missing, what is it that you two aren't telling me?"

Lucky for us, we didn't get a chance to tell him dot to the fact that one of detectives had freed himself and made his way over to us. He pulled out his badge and showed it to Jesse and me. "Detective Delinsky," as he introduced himself, he was tall, around 6'4 and buff, with dark hair, and an overall dark appeal to him. He was probably in his late forties, and, from his attitude, felt as if he was the boss. "over there is my partner, Detective Harris." he said pointing to a much shorter blond man, no more than 5'8 he had a baby-face, and looked to be in his early thirties. "do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

"Not at all" Jesse answered. "I'm Hector de Silva, and this is my wife Susannah."

"Jesse, I didn't know you're real name was Hector." Jack said with a laugh, but shut up when he saw my glare.

"I like to be official when it comes to the cops," Jesse answered "hope you don't mind Detective Delinsky."

"Not at all, now, where were you last night after midnight?" and so the questions rolled on, the drilling going from me, to Jesse, then back to me.

It seemed to go on for ever, god, do I hate cops, they ask WAY too many questions, and they really don't end up helping you, they just waste the tax-payers money by eating donuts all the time. Not that detective Delinsky looked as if he had been eating much of them. Finally when he did leave to go 'look around the house some more' Jesse and I were left alone in the kitchen with Jack.

"So, spill" great, he hadn't forgotten, couldn't he have suffered from like early Alzheimer's or something?

"Jack, it's a really long story, and really boring, are you sure you want to hear it?" lame, I know. But it was worth a try.

"yes." Was all he said to that. Jesse stood up and started for the glass door.

"I think we should take a walk outside." Jack was hesitant for a moment, but realized he had no choice since Jesse was already out there, and I right behind him. The Slater's owned plenty of gorgeous land, so we had plenty of walking room. No wonder Jesse wanted to go outside.

"Jack, you won't remember this, but in a different reality, I was actually a ghost that resided in Susannah's bedroom." Jesse started. Great, let's get all the kicker stuff out first.

"Say what?" was all that could come from poor jack's mouth.

I found Jesse's hand, and squeezed it tight, not wanting to remember the past but knowing it was inevitable. "When you were eight you actually exorcized him." When his mouth dropped, I nodded my head "imagine my surprise when I got THAT phone call."

"I performed an exorcism?" umm, was this what you call denial? I wouldn't know, I wasn't the one who wanted to a psychiatrist.

And so we continued telling Jack our little story, the one in which Paul hate Jesse's guts. We told him everything, from the necklace, which might I add, I still where to this day, to going back to time to save Jesse, to Paul's love for me, his hate for the ex-ghost, everything except the, umm, kissing of Paul when Jesse was a ghost. Yeah, that will be my little secret, which uh, not only I knew. Yeah, Jack definitely liked the story, a little too much than should be expected. When we finished, we were all settled down on earth's floor.

"So," Paul said, looking at me, "you actually chose a ghost, someone who was dead, over my brother. A living person?" I felt Jesse go a little tense, and I glared at Jack.

"Of course. Jesse always made me feel a lot more comfortable. I loved him then, just as much as I do now. And whether he's dead or alive, I'm going to choose the guy I love, over anything."

Jack seemed to take this in, as he looked down to the ground. That's when my shifter senses kicked in, and I realized something, he had an all too familiar look on his face.

"Jack, is there something YOU want to tell us?" Jesse asked. So he had seen it to, I didn't wait for Jack's reply to Jesse, I went strait to the point. Acting like a major gossipy teenager

"What's her name?"

He paused a second, then answered, "Rose"

"Does she haunt your bedroom?" I asked

He sighed, and then shook his head and got up to start walking to the main house. "I shouldn't be talking about it."

I looked up to see Jesse smiling. Then I yelled to him "but talking about it is good." But he was already gone,

Yeah, me done, me get to go to sleep

So, review. Just please me, and make all this work worth it. Review – I want your opinion

-sky


End file.
